wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Li's Random World Tropes
Just a few tropes that will tend to pop up in my "Megan Li's Random World" series. * Villain Protagonist/Anti-Hero: 'Sketch 7 reveals Megan Li is actually evil. This trope also includes any characters who exemplify this in their world, like Zim or Eric Cartman. * '''Call Back/Continuity Nod: '''Megan and Xiaoyu are in Megan's school from my original shorts in Sketch 2. ** In Sketch 1, Kyle mentions Megan being a superhero and a pop star. Sketch 3 shows her as a superhero and Sketch 5 ends with her singing for a birthday party. ** When Megan walks down the street in Sketch 13, the instrumental of "Give New Things a Chance" plays. * '''Bilingual Bonus: '''Whenever a character who speaks in another language in their source material appears, they speak in that language with translated subtitles. * '''Take That: '''The credits of Sketch 1 call out Ubisoft for delaying "South Park: The Stick of Truth", the credits of Sketch 2 call out Disney for seeming to act like they've forgotten about Toon Disney and JETIX, and the song Megan sings in Sketch 5 is supposed to be a Take That at people who seem to have a Nostalgia Filter in their brains that makes them bash anything that isn't "what was on in their childhood". ** In Sketch 26, Megan literally smashes a pair of Nostalgia Goggles, saying "No one needs these. Trust me." ** In Sketch 19, Megan says that she's glad Uranus and Neptune are together again, and Neptune's response is "It's as if some horrible force was trying to keep us apart.", thebn Uranus says "Like a sh--ty dubbing decision." ** In Sketch 95, Susura is about to make an "Over 9000" joke but Megan tells him not to "dare say that stupid, overused meme". ** In Sketch 29, Megan says that she may not like Let's Play videos, but Nakuru at least tries to be funny unlike PewDiePie. * '''You Gotta Have Blue Hair: '''Jenny Wakeman, Nakuru, Susura, and Kadema. Also Brenda/Rope Girl and Kunai have purple hair, Kathy has pink hair, Rachel, Kyle, and Megan's boyfriend Ren have red hair, and Megan has dark purple hair. * '''Actor Allusion: '''Megan's basketball jersey has the name "FAHN" on it, as in her voice actor Melissa Fahn. The fact that she has purple hair could have been intentional., as a nod to Gaz. * '''Expy: '''Megan Li is Ember McLain from ''Danny Phantom. * 'Action Girl: '''Megan. Also any of the characters who are examples of this trope in their own universes. * '''Put On a Bus: '''Megan's friends from Sketch 1 have yet to appear again. * '''Shout-Out: '''Megan's band in Sketch 5 is Ember's band from the ''Danny Phantom ''episode that introduced her. ** Sketch 1 ends with the characters in H---'s Pass, the hospital from ''South Park. ** In Sketch 22, Megan is watching a PrettyGrumpyBear video. ** In Sketch 29, Megan is seen watching her friend Nakuru's Let's Play-style video of Five Nights in Anime. ** Nakuru starts her Let's Play videos with "Hi everyone. The name's Nakuru." which is almost the introductory catchphrase of a certain real-life Let's Player. ** Sketch 54 is a Five Nights at Freddy's based sketch where Megan is the night guard of the FNaF 2 pizzeria. * 'All Girls Want Bad Boys: '''Ren is depicted as either a parody of or reference to the whole "bad boy" archetype. * '''Childhood Friend Romance: '''Megan's friend Ashia ends up falling in love with someone who had been her friend since third grade in Sketch 8. * '''Dating Catwoman: '''Not only Ren with Megan herself, but also Yuno's girlfriend Mashati is portrayed as having villainous tendencies. Also, Batman is apparently actually dating Catwoman in this series. * '''Kissing Cousins: '''Ironically, in this universe Sailors Uranus and Neptune are portrayed both as the lesbian couple from the original Japanese sub and the "pair of cousins" from the English dub. * '''Anti-Hero: '''Megan. This also includes any characters who exemplify this in their world. * '''Badass Biker: '''Ren. This also includes any characters who exemplify this in their world. * '''Magical Girl: '''Megan. This also includes any characters who exemplify this in their world. * '''Brainless Beauty: '''Is pretty much the name of Megan's Villain Sucks Song to Trixie in Sketch 11. * '''Deadpan Snarker: '''Megan, Rue, Frank and Allie * '''Catch Phrase: '''Megan after Sketch 6 starts saying "H--- to the no" and "Oh well screw you." a lot. * '*Cough*Snark*Cough*: 'In Sketch 15, Megan does this after lying to Angelina about agreeing that's she's a little angel. Her exact line? "*cough* More like little devil. *cough*". * '''I Have Nothing to Say to That: '''The use of Brenda's catchphrase "I have nothing to add." in Sketch 2. * '''Pokémon Speak: '''Several Pokémon will begin appearing in the series after Sketch 9, and yes some of them do "talk". * '''The Reason You Suck Speech: '''Megan gives one to Vicky in Sketch 10 for all the cr-- she does to Timmy. * '''Verbal Tic: '''Kathy's rhyming habit could be one. * '''Obligatory Swearing: '''Especially in any sketch with a show that does this. * '''Villain Sucks Song: '"Brainless Beauty" from Sketch 11, "The Song about PETA" from Sketch 14, and "Out Of My Life" from Sketch 25. * 'Oh Cr-- There are Fanfics of Us!: '''Sketch 7 has Kyle find out about fanfics pairing him and Cartman. He doesn't approve of them. * '''I Do Not Own: '''The "credit sequences". * '''Gender Flip: '''Megan, Susura, Miyama, and Kunai have the ability to do this. Also, Nakuru is pretty much a genderbent kid version of Markiplier in terms of her videos. * '''Big Bad: '''Megan, arguably. As well as the villains she has to fight occasionally. * '''Face Palm: '''Megan whenever Lana and Nana feel the need to do the whole "We're twins so we finish each other's sentences" thing. * '''Preemptive Shut Up: '''In Sketch 5, when Jenny stops Megan from pointing out this sketch was written after ''My Life as a Teenage Robot's anniversary * 'Parody: '"The Volunteer Fireman's Picnic" ("The Song about '''PETA" in Sketch 14), "Poker Face" ("Pretty Face" in Sketch 16 and "Poison Man" in Sketch 33), South Park's theme song ("Coming Down to Our Town" from Sketch 99) Category:Randomness